More and more devices are becoming network enabled. Personal computing devices such as phones, tablets, watches, and laptops may be accompanied with SIM cards or other mechanisms to connect to a carrier network. However, such connectivity is not limited to personal computers. The internet of things trend has led to various devices like gas meters, cars, and other devices to use internet connectivity. Developing and managing such connectivity devices can be complicated and expensive. In some cases, an individual will have to establish a new long-term contract with a telecomm provider to activate usage. This is not only cumbersome but can be impractical for some applications where the data usage is very low. There are numerous barriers that act as hurdles for developers and companies. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for programmatic device connectivity. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.